SAT AFTER COP YA QATIL
by sameer khan
Summary: Just for summary
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL?I HOPE FINE..WELL AFTER A LONG TIME I FIND TIME TO WATCH CID SHOW AND THIS IS A SHORT OS THREAT TO U ALL FROM MY SIDE AFTER WATCHING..COP YA QATIL(3RD DECEMBER 2016)...BASED ON BETWEEN ACP SIR AND ABHIJEET SIR...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT..SORRY FOR MISTAKE .

.

HERE IS OS START:

Sir yeh to gunshayam hai..isko kis ne mara?

Main kuch samajha nahi sir

Sir 12 saal pehle gusse main dhamki di thi..aur aap ko lagta hai 12 saal baad maine isko maar kar apni dhamki poori kar li..yeh to galat hai sir

Sir yeh galat hai us raat maine koi goli nahi chalai(span lang="hi-IN"چلائ/span)meri gun poori ki poori bhari hui hai

Sir aap mujhe kuch waqt de...main sab such pata kar longa

Sir maine gunshayam per goli nahi chalai...nahi chalai maine goli...

17 saal 6 maine aur 14 din imandari ke saath apna farz nibhane ke baad mujhe yeh inaam milta hai..and he look up with wet eyes..

Acp sir open his eyes with great jark...actually he was sitting on rocking wipe his face and look at picture where abhijeet stand beside him and smile..acp sir take it and spread his hand...he take long deep breath then say's

Kitna dard bhara hua tha un alfazo'n main jo usne kaha hai

kitni takeef thi uske seene(span lang="hi-IN"سینے/span)main jab woh apne imandari se nibhaye hue farz ke baare main keh raha tha...17 saal 6 mahine aur 14 din...

kitne saare aansoo (span lang="hi-IN"آنسو/span)chupe hue the us aik nazar main...jab usne humari taraf dekha tha...uffff aur main...maine bas us per shak hi kya...per bharosa bhi to tha us per..ke usne khoon nahi kya..lekin aise bharose ka kya jo shak karne ke baad hi kya jaye

Chahe shak ke baad hi kyun na ho...bharosa to kya na...per jaha bharosa ho waha shak ki jagah hi nahi honi chahiye...aur usse kaha bhi to nahi hai...ke mujhe us per bharosa hai...batane ki kya zaroorat sab pata hai..har baat pata hone se kuch nahi hota zindagi main aik baar to kehna hi chahiye tha mujhe usse...ke abhijeet mujhe tum per poora bharosa hai...shayad maine usse aik baar kaha bhi tha jab adalat se woh begunah sabit ho kar bureau aya tha...shayad kya?maine yeh baat kahi thi usse...per woh bhi shak karne ke baad hi kaha tha...kabhi bhi shak karne se pehle nahi kaha hai maine...

Acp sir was fighting with his own word...but still continue

aur abhijeet woh to case khatam hone ke baad aise behave karta hai...jaise kuch hua hi nahi...per uska dil to dukha hua hota hai..per kabhi zahir hi nahi karta hai aur na hi woh kisi se gussa hota hai...bus khud ander hi ander tot jayega...pata nahi kya hoga uska...abhi bhi ghar baitha hoga ghar ke kisi aik khone main aur akele aansoo baha raha hoga...haan use jo pasand nahi kise ke samne khud ko kamzor(span lang="hi-IN"کمزور/span)sabit karna...jaa ke dekhta hoon kya kar hai?ghar main hai yeh bhi nahi?

Acp sir get up but his head spin up duo take tension and fall down..his head hit with the corner of bed and blood oozing out from head

Abhijeet was sitting on rock and wave of sea touch his feet...his eyes wet and remember acp sir words

Abhijeet sawal baad main karna..pehle is aadmi ko dekh lo...

yeh to tum batao'ge abhijeet isko kis ne mara hai..

Tumhe yaad hai...12 saal pehle tumne ise maarne ki dhamki di thi

kya sahi hai kya galat yeh to report aane ke baad hi pata chale'ga..apni gun do mujhe...

abhijeet main kuch nahi kar sakta...main qanoon ke aagey majboor hoon...apna badge do

Abhijeet smile after remember qanoon...

Qanoon..haan sach main..agar main bhi majboor nahi hota to ab tak to koi bada faisla le chuka hota apni zindagi ko le kar...

few minute later he feel someone was presant beside him so he turn and shock...the man pass him smile... but what it this?little bit arguement come between them..after 20 minute pass the man left the place...abhijeet fall in deep thought and he too left the

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATE IN NEXT WEEK..WHO WILL BE ALSO SHORT...SO GUYS PLZ DO READ AND REVIEW..AND MY ANOTHER STORY(SKYG 2)WELL I NEED MORE TIME FOR THIS BECAUSE I LOST MY ALL PARTS OF THIS DUO TO CORROPT OF WINDOW...I HOPE YOU ALL SUPPORT ME...BTW DON'T FORGET THE REVIEW..PROMISS I WILL UPDATE LAST CHAPTER IN NEXT FRIDAY...

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL?SEE I CAME BACK TODAY TO UPDATE...WELL IT WASN'T EASY TO ME BUT I TAKE OUT SOME TIME TO UPDATE..ANY WAYS

RAI THE NIGHTQUEEN:THANK YOU

SHIVANI:THANK YOU

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANKS

MASOOMA:THANK YOU

GUEST:THANK YOU...I WILL WRITE SURELY IF I FIND TIME BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME FIRST DO I WRITE ON DUO OR ACP AND ABHIJEET

GUEST:THANK YOU

GUEST:THANKS TO U

MISTI:THANKS MISTI

KHUSHI:THANKS KHUSHI

MR BINDAS:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT...AND I CAN'T SAY BUT I'LL TRY

AYANAVADG:THANK YOU

HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:

A car stop in front of come out from car and look at house..he take deep sigh and take step toward ring door bell

A man from inside shout:koun hai?(door bell still ring)aa raha hoon

He come near door and open it...he surprise after seeing visitor:arre abhijeet sahab aap?

Abhijeet:jee kaka woh main acp sir se milne aya hoon...sir kaha hai?

Ramu kaka:sahab to study room main hai...aap waha jaye main aap ke liye coffee le lar ata hoon

Abhijeet stop him:arre nahi kaka iski koi zaroorat nahi hai aap jaa kar aram ki jiye...vaise bhi poora din kaam kar ke thak jaate honge..aise main agar main bhi aap ke liye apne saath kaam le kar aa jao'n to acha nahi lage'ga

Ramu kaka:theek hai per agar zaroorat ho to awaz zaroor di jiye'ga

Abhijeet:jee zaroor..acha ab sir ke pass jaata hoon

He move toward study but stop outside of room...his eyes wide with shock

Abhijeet shout:sir and with out waste any time he rush toward acp sir...he take acp sir head in his lap and pat his check to bring him consiouse as well as he put handkercheif in his head to stop blood

Sir aankhain khole...kuch bole yeh kya ho gaya...khoon to kaafi nikal raha hai inke sir nahi kab se is haal main(he call ramu kaka)ramu kaka jaldi se yaha aye

Ramu kaka come there:jee abhijeet sah...but stop after seeing acp sir condition...yeh sahab ko kya ho gaya hai

Abhijeet:sir ko chot lagi hai...aap ko nahi pata sir kab se aise pade hue hai

Ram kaka:nahi...darasal(دراصل)inho'ne mujhe mana kya tha inhe disturb na karne ke liye

Abhijeet:acha sir kab se study room main hai?

Ramu kaka:yahi koi adha ghanta ya poone(پونے)ghanta ho rahe hai

Abhijeet:acha theek hai main sir ko hospital le kar jaa raha hoon aap kise ko is baare main mat bataye'ga...agar batana hua(ہوا)to main khud bata don'ga

Ramu kaka:agar kisi ne phone kar ke poucha to?

Abhijeet:to keh di jiye'ga aap ko pata nahi...theek hai

Ramu kaka:jee theek hai

Abhijeet:ok ab main sir ko le kar chalta hoon...

He take acp sir in his lap and come out from house when he hear from behind

sanbhal kar jayega aur sahab ka khayal rakhiye'ga

Abhijeet smile and say:aap fikar na kare...main inka ache se khayal rakhon'ga and he drove off from house

Car stop in front of hospital with full speed...abhijeet take streacher and make acp sir lay down on it then enter inside

Doctor check acp sir and take him inside in room to treath him...outside of room abhijeet become in tense..he sat on bench and close his eyes...acp sir photo and then blood come in front his eyes...so he open it with jerk..he wipe his face

Few minute later abhijeet phone ring up...he look at screen it show ...he pick up his phone and hear tense voice

Hello abhijeet kaha ho tum?aur pradyuman kaha hai?tumhare saath hai kya?kab se phone kar raha hoon utha(اٹها)hi nahi woh?ghar per kya to ramu ne uthaya...usse poucha to keh raha hai use nahi pata

find no response so ask:abhijeet tum sun rahe ho na?

Abhijeet:haan aap bole..main sun raha hoon

Jab sun rahe ho to jawab kyun nahi de rahe ho?

Dr sahab agar aap bolne ka mouqa den'ge to main bolo'nga (بولونگا)na...aap ne to phone uthane ke saath hi attack kar diya

ohhh acha..tum bolo...kaha hai woh?

Sir aap hospital aa jaye

in tense:kyun sab theek tp hai na...tum theek to ho?

Sir aap bus hospital aa jaye

acha koun sa hospital hai yeh to batao

City hospital...ab aap kuch mat pouche bus aa jaye

theek hai main ata hoon

hmm zara jaldi ayega

and line cut...he put back his phone in pocket...doctor come out from room..abhijeet stand up

haan doctor ab kaise hai woh...ziyadah ghabrani(گهبرانی) wali baat to nahi hai

Doctor:jee nahi ghabrane wale koi baat nahi hai...haan sir main kaafi chot ayi khoon bhi kaafi beh gaya hai...is wajah se weakness hogi unke jism kuch chalne phirne se rok di jiye...kyun ke hnhe weakness ki wajah se chakkar ayenge baar baar

Jee doctor main khayal rakhon'ga...vaise hua kya hai unhe?

Lagta hai kisi baat ko le kar kaafi ziyadah stress le li hai is liye behosh ho kar gir gaye hai...ho sake to unke is stress ko dor karni koshish ki jiye..  
warna inhe aur bhi chot lag sakti hai..aur agli baar shayad isse ziyadah tez?

Jee doctor main poori koshish karon'ga BTW thank you

It's my pleasure officer and doctor move from there

Abhijeet enter in room...he saw bandage on acp sir head...tear come in his sit on stool near acp sir bad and take his palm in his both palm

Yeh aap ne kya kiya sir...aisi kya baat thi jo aap ne humain batana zaroori nahi samjha...theek hai nahi stress lene ki kya zarooraf thi aap ko..ab dakhiye kitni gehri chot lag gayi aap ko aue woh bhi sir rakhna chahiye tha na aap ko...per kaha?aap ko to bus kaam kaam aur kaam hi karna hota hai aur kuch nahi...hamesha bus yahi kehte hai..duty come first abhijeet daya...duty ke ilawah(علاوہ)aur kuch kaha sochte hai..kabhi khud ka nahi sochte..bus dosron ki jaan ki fikar karte rehte hai...khud ke baare main na sahi to kum se kum humare baare main to soche..aap ache se jaante hai hum aap ki kitni izzat karte hai..aur kitni mohaabat karte hai aap se...aap humare pita nahi hai per hum ne aap ko aik pita jaise hi samjha hai

A low voice come near him:abhijeet

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...SORRY FOR MISTAKE NEXT AND LAST UPDATE WILL BE NEXT DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL?SEE I CAME BACK TODAY TO UPDATE...WELL THIS TIME I DID LATE...VERY LATE UPDATE..ACTUALLY I WENT IN ABROAD TO MEET MY ELDER SISTER AND MY ELDER BROTHER...AFTER THAT I CAME BACK SUDDENLY MY EXAM START IN NEXT WEEK SO I DIDN'T FIND TIME TO INFORM YOU ALL SO SORRY FOR THAT ANY WAYS

SS:THANK YOU

LOVECIDDUODOSTI:THANK YOU SO MUCH

GUEST:THANKS FOR REVIEW

KIRTI:THANKS FOR COMMENT

GUEST:THANKS TO YOU

MASOOMA:THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU

HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:

A low voice call him:abhijeet

Abhijeet look up and saw acp sir awake so he left acp sir palm and stand up to call doctor but his hand in some one grip and this time grip was so weak...abhijeet didn't look back

Acp sir(weak voice)baitho abhijeet mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Abhijeet still stand in his position and say:sir pehle doctor aap ko check kar lein...baatain to baad main bhi ho sakti hai

Nahi abhijeet pehle mere kuch sawalo'n ke jawab dein do...uske baad main doctor se check up karwa longa

Abhijeet in low tone:ab koun se sawal baqi reh gaya hai sir..sab hi to pouch liya aap sab ne..aur ab case bhi khatam ho chuka hai

Acp sir close his eyes in pain and say:mere yeh sawal case ke baare main nahi...mere khud ke baare main hai

Abhijeet in confuse:aap ke baare main?

Haan mere baare main...main tumse apne baare main kuch sawal karo'nga aur tumhe uska sahi jawab dena hai

Main kaise aap ke baare main kisi sawal ka jawab dein sakta hoon?

Tum dein sakte ho...tum bohut hi ache se jawab de sakte ho

aap kaisa sawal karne wale hai?

jaan jaoge jab main sawal karo'nga...to mera pehla sawal hai

kya main shak'ki mizaj(span lang="hi-IN"شک مزاج/span)insan hoon?

Abhijeet turn in shock:sir aap...yeh aap kya keh rahe hai hai sir?

Jawab abhijeet

Sir nahi...aap aisa nahi hai

Jhoot...tum jhoot bol rahe ho...maine hamesha sab per shak kiya hai...sabse ziyadah to tum per

Sir aisi koi baat nahi hai

yahi baat hai abhijeet...doosra sawal...

Kya main aik acha baap hoon?

sir yeh aap kis tarah ke sawal kar rahe hai mujhse...

Jawab do abhijeet...plz

jee sir aap aik ache baap hai

Phir se jhoot

Sir ab maine kya jhoot bola hai

yahi ke main aik acha baap hoon

Sir aap hai is liye kaha hai maine

Nahi main nahi hoon...agar main hota to aaj mera beta mere saath hota...aur mujhe us per goli nahi chalana padta(span lang="hi-IN"پڑتا/span)

Sir mere khayal se ab mujhe doctor ko bula lena chahiye

Mere sawal abhi khatam nahi hoye abhijeet

Ab aur kya sawal baqi reh gaya hai sir?

teesra sawal...kya main aik qabil aitabar(span lang="hi-IN"قابل اعتبار/span)wala insaan hoon?

Sir ab yeh koun sa sawal pouch liya hai aapne...aap bilkul hai sir aur is main shak karne wali koi baat hi nahi hai

phir se jhoot

Sir aap ko yeh bhi jhoot lag raha hai

Haan kyun ke jo doosro'n per aitabar nahi karta hai woh kabhi bhi qabil aitabar wala insaan nahi hota hai

Acha ab aik au...cut by abhijeet in anger

bus ki jiye sir...ab bus ki jiye...ho kya gaya hai aap ko..aap yeh mujhse kis tarah ke sawal kar rahe khud ko le kar...ab mazeed aur sawal nahi..aap chup chap laithe rahe...main doctor ko bhejta hoon and he turn tp go Acp sir call him from back:Abhijeet maine to bus sawal pouche hai

Sir aap ke liye yeh sirf sawal honge...per aik baar meri nazar in sabhi sawalon ko dekhe...aap ko pata chal jayega mujhe yeh sawal se ziyadah kya lag rahe hai

Mujhe mere aur sawalo'n ke jawab ka intizaar rahega

Aur mujhe umeed hai aap mujhse is tarah ke mazeed sawal nahi karenge...and he move out from room

Acp sir take sigh..he close his eyes and think:maine apne baare main jab is tarah ke sawal kiye to tumhe kaafi gussa aya...kaafi takleef hui( span lang="hi-IN"ہوئ/span)to jab main tumse tumahre past ko le kar sawal karta hoon to tumhe kitna gussa ata hoga..kitni takleef hoti hogi

Few minute passed and then doctor enter and move toward acp sir with:ab kaisa feel kar rahe hai aap

Acp sir:feeling good

Waise abhi hua kya tha yaha pe?

Aap yeh sawal kyun pouch rahe hai doctor?

Nahi woh jo aap ko le kar aye the...kaafi gusse main nazar aa rahe the

Haan bus thoda sa naraz hai mujhse

Woh aap ka beta hai?

Kuch aisa hi samajh li jiye

Hmmm lagta hai kaafi fikar hai unko aap ki

Bohut hi ziyadah hai

Yeh to kaafi achi baat hai

Waise is waqt hai kaha pe woh doctor?

Mere khayal se is waqt woh hospital ke ander to nahi honge...acha ab aram ki jiye

Jee doctor...thank you

It's my pleasure and doctor move out

Abhijeet come out from hospital and come in garden...acp sir question echo in his ear..he put his hand in his ear...he sit on bench and close his eyes for few minute

SO GUYS HOW IS IT...SORRY FOR MISTAKE..THIS IS NOT LAST...BUT NEXT WILL BE LAST...IF I WANT I CAN MAKE THIS CHAPTER LAST...BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME SO SORRY FOR THIS AND GUYS YOU HAVE TO WAIT LONG TIME FOR LAST UPDATE


	4. LAST CHAPTER

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU I HOPE FINE WELL TODAY I UPDATE LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS STORY I WILL MEET YOU ALL IN 20 APRIL...SO YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY ANOTHER STORY TILL 20 APRIL ANY WAYS

SHIKHA SHARMA:THANK YOU

GUEST:THANKS FOR COMMENT

KIRTI:THANKS FOR REVIEW

SS THANKS FOR FEEDBACK

MASOOMA:THANK YOY

GUEST:THANJY

HERE IS LAST UPDATE:

Abhijeet sat on bench and close his eyes for few minute

Abhijeet feel some one beside him...he turn and saw his buddy who give smile abhijeet also smile and ask..  
Arre daya tum yaha?

Haan maine socha tum akele bore ho rahe hoge...to bus chala aya tumhe company dene ke liye

Abhijeet look at wave and say:nahi daya..balke(span lang="hi-IN"بلکہ/span)mujhe to acha lag raha hai yaha

Akele?

Haan...ab thodi na zahir hai..insaan akela bore ho jayega...kabhi kabhi insaan ko akela rehna bhi acha lagta hai(low tone)khaas tour pe aise mouqe per...

Dekho abhijeet main jaanta hoon...magar yaar sir bhi majboor the

Main is baare main ab koi bhi baat nahi karna chahta...aur rahi baat sir ki..woh to hamesha hi majboor hote hai

Aisi baat nahi hai abhijeet...sir to hamesha se tum per bharosa karte hai

Bohut hi acha bharosa karte hai...pehle shak karo..baad main bharosa hai keh diya aur baat khatam...aise bharose ka kya faida hai phir...

Ab is main sir kya kar sakte hai...humari job hi aisi hai

Main ache se jaanta hoon humare job ko...magar yaar itna ziyadah..sir ne to sab se ziyadah shak mujh per hi kya hai...kabhi kabhi to meri yaadasht ko le(he stop)chodo ye sab..ab in baato'm ka koi faida nahi..sab se ziyadah to galti meri hai...itna sab hone ke baad bhi main cid main job kar raha hoon

Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho abhi..main maanta hoon sir ne tum per sab se ziyadah shak kiya hai..in fact hum sab ne bhi kya hai lekin tum yeh bhi ache se jaante ho hum sab tum se kitna pyaar karte hai..aur sir woh to sab se ziyadah pyaar karte hai tum se

Yahi cheez mujhe cid chodne se rok rahi hai..warna main kab ka tum sab se ziyadah dor jaa chuka hota...aik baat batao..

Koun si baat?

Is baar tum sir ke kuch ziyadah hi side le rahe ho..baat kya hai

Tum kehna kya chahte ho...

Main kya kehna chaho'n ga..

Tum is ka matlab jaante ho na abhijeet

An arguement come between both

Main to bus pouch raha tha

Nahi tum pouch kyun rahe the..tum sabit karna kya chahte ho

Main kuch sabit nahi karna chahta daya...maine tum se bus aik simple se sawal kiya to tumhe gusse aa gaya...tumhe takleef hoyi(span lang="hi-IN"ہوئ/span)to socho...kya guzri hogi mujh per jab sir ne mujh se gunshayam ke murder ko le kar sawal kya

Daya calm down:i m sorry yaar...main tum per itna gussa ho gaya

Koi baat nahi daya yeh to hota rehta hai

Nahi yaar phir bhi mujhe samjhna chahiye tha...aur main cut by abhijeet

Nahi daya koi nahi jaanta...koi nahi jaanta kya guzri mujh per jab sir ne 12 saal pehle diye gaye dhamki ko le kar mujhse gunshayam ke murder ke baare sawal kya...koi nahi jaanta mere us takleef ko...jo guzarti hai mujh per us waqt...jab itne saal imandari se apna farz nibhane ke baad bhi aap per shak kya jaata hai

Shak to sab per hota hai...aisa nahi ke sir pe bhi shak nahi hua hai..un per bhi shak hua hai..aur tumhe yaad hai hum dino ne bhi sir per aik daafa shal kiya tha nakul ko le kar(abhijeet shock)mera matlab hai doosra wala nakul...kaise dcp sir ke saath mil kar unke ghar ki talashi li thi...sir ko kaafi gussa aya tha humare is harkat per

Haan...woh to apna gussa dikha sakte hai humain...

To tum bhi apna gussa nikal liya karo sab per

Tum ache se jaante ho yeh kaam mujh se nahi ho sakta

Kyun...kyun nahi ho sakta tum se?

Bus nahi ho sakta mujhse..aur waise humne sir per aik baar shak kya hai...per unho ne mujh per..he take sigh..khair ab in baato'n ka koi matlab nahi

Jaanta hoon per aik baat batao'n mujhe tum..aur sach sach batana..interpool ne jab nakul ki photo bheji thi bureau main...tab kya tum ne sir per shak kiya tha

Yeh...yeh tum kya keh rahe ho daya?

Haan ya nahi...

Shayad haan ya shayad nahi..pata nahi per aik pal ke liye soch main padh gaya tha main...

Matlab tumne shak kya tha

Sochne ka matlab to shak karna nahi hota hai aur agar shak bhi kya hoga to use zahir to nahi kya maine...aur waise bhi shak ka dil main ane aur use zahir karne main fark hai

Jo bhi abhi...shak,shak hi hota hai sochna zaroor is baare main

And he left spot...abhijeet think for few minute and he too left

Abhijeet open hiseyes with great jerk when some one pat on his shoulder he look up and saw nurse who say's

Aap ko patient ne bulaya hai

Jee aap jaye main abhi aata hoon

theek hai

Thank you

Nurse left the place...abhijeet look at watch and shock...he don't know when one hour look his cell and become more shock after seeing 15 miss call...he open it and screen show

Ufff salunkhe sahab ne itne miss call diye aur mujhe pata bhi chala

He call back after 2,3 ringing some one pick his call and he her tense voice

Kaha the tum abhijeet?kab se phoon kar raha hoon main

Sorry sir woh bus pata hi nahi chala...aap abhi tak aye nahi?

Nahi abhijeet

Lekin kyun sir?

Yahi batane ke liye phone kar raha tha main..per tum ho ke

Sorry sir

It's ok abhijeet

Aap ne bataya nahi aap phonekyun kar rahe?

Woh main is liyephone jar raha tha kyun ke main abhi hospital nhi aa sakta

Woh lyun?

Woh mujheaik meeting main jaana hai aur main yeh baat batana bhool gaya tha

Sir is waqt...iswat to raat ke 10 baj rahe hai

Kya kare abhijeet kaam hi aisa hai

Theek hi sir aap jaye..aur sir sanbhal kar jayega aap

Arre tum ne mujhe hospital kyun bulaya...yeh to batao

Acp sir hospital main hai

Kya...aur yeh baat tum mujhe abhi bata rahe ho...pehle kyun naji bataya

Sir us waqt kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha tha mujhe

Theek hai phir main aa raha hoon

Arre sir per ap ka meeting

Woh main...cut by abhijeet

Sir aap jaye main khayal rakh longa sir ka

Theej hai per agar mera ana jaldi hua to main waha hospital main aa jao'nga...aur aik baat i'm sorry

Sorry kis liye sir?

Bus aise hi and the line cut

Abhijeet smile and murmur:sorry but he think about acp sir question again...yeh sie ko kya ho gaya hai achanak se aise sawal kyun pouch rahe the mujh se...kahi unho ne meri aut daya ki baat...nahi yeh nahi hoga..kahi daya ne sir ko...phone karta hoon use

Daya was in his house and his phonw ring up...he picl call with...haan bolo abhi kya soc...cut by his buddy

Daya kya tum mujh se milne ke baad air se milne gaye the

Nahi to(feel tense his voice)kya hua abhi sab theek to hai na

Haan sab theek hai ok bye

Arre abhi per meri baat...abhi...cut kar diya

Daya agar sir se milne nahi gaya to sir ke dinag main aiae sawal kyun aye...hmmm jaa kar dekhta hoon

Abhijeet enter in room and saw acp sir is sleeping...he come near acp sir bed and sat on tool he take acp sir palm in his palm once again and start

Main nahi jaanta sir aap ko kya ho gaya hai...kyun aap ne is tarah ke sawal kiye hai...per aap lagta hai aap ne jo sawal kiye hai woh sahi hai kyun ke yeh sirf aap ke baare nahi...humare baare main bhi hai

Aap ka pehla sawal...kya aap shak'ki mizaj insaan hai?

To mera jawab haan hai...in fact hum sab bhi hai...main,daya aur salunkhe sir bhi...aisa koi bhi nahi is duniya main jisne kabhi bhi shak na kita ho...her aik karte hai

Doosra sawal..kya aap aik ache baap hai?

Is ka jawab hai...agar aap ache baap nahi hai to main bhi kaha hoon...jab shreya ko aik baap ke pyaar ki zaroorat thi..tab maine kya use hostel bhej..jaanta hoon uski bhali(span lang="hi-IN"بهلائ/span)ke liye kya hai..per kuch din to apne pass rakh sakta tha main use...per aisa nahi kya

Teesra sawal...kya aap aik qabil aitabar wale insaan hai?

Iska jawab hai...koi bhi is duniya main qabil aitabar wala insaan nahi...koi bhi kabhi bhi dhoka dein sakta hai

Abhijeet(soft tone)sir aap ache se jaante hain main aap ki kitni izzat karta hoon...aur mujhe pata hai aap bhi mujhse bohut payar karte hai...mujhe nahi pata aap ne aisa kyun socha khud ke baare main...main bus itna jaanta hoon main jis acp sir ko jaanta hoon woh bohut hi ache insaan aik acha baap aur aik qabil aitabar wale insaan hai

Sir yeh baat bhi hum ache se jaante hai ke duniya main koi bhi cheez perfect nahi hoti...us main kuch na kuch kami rehti hai

Theek usi tarah rishto'n main bhi kami hoti hai...jis se jaghde hote hai...aur kuch to dil ke rishto'n se hi kaam chalate hai

Jaise hum chalate hai...per humare beech ke jo rishte hai woh kaafi mazboot hai...aur sir jin rishto'n ki jadain(span lang="hi-IN"جڑیں/span)mazboot ho na...hawa chahe kitni teez ho..woh dagmagaye ga(span lang="hi-IN"ڈگمگایگا/span)zaroor..magar toote ga nahi aur agar rishte main kuch shikwe gile bhi ho na..ane wala waqt use dor kar hi deti hai..aur yeh kuch bitaye hue pal hi kaafi hai..humare beech ke sikhwey ko khatam karne ke liye...theek kaha na maine sir

Bilkul theek kaha tum ne

Abhijeet look up and shock after seeing acp sir awake...sir aap jag rahe hai...per kab se?

Jab tum kamre main aye tab se..maine to bus aankhain band ki thi

Is ka matlab aap ne saari baatain sun li

Bilkul sab kuch suna main

Phir aap ne kuch kaha kyun nahi

Acp sir(wet tone)bus main apne bete ke baato'n ko sunna chah raha tha..bus yeh sunna chah raha tha ke woh mere sawalo'n ka kya jawab deta hai

To sir yeh to aik tarah ki cheating hui na mere saath

Apne bete ki baat sunna to koi cheating nahi hai

Chale..ab sun liya na...ab aap aram ki jiye..mere khayal se kuch ziyadah hi emotional scence aur baatain create ho chuki hai is room main..jo ke bilkul hum pe suit hi nahi karta hai

Kuch ziyadah nahi abhijeet...bohut hi ziyadah ho gayi hai..and both laugh

Acp sir got relax and close his eyes..abhijeet relax

Daya was working on laptop...his phone beep up it was mesaage..he open it and smile after read

Thanks for everything daya

He too send something

Here in hospital abhijeet got his buddy message he too smile after read

Tumhare liye to kuch bhi

Abhijeet put back his cell on his pocket then keep his head near acp sir hand and sleep

In midnight some one open acp room door..he smile after seeing sceranio of room..he think

Lagta hai dono ke beech setting ho gayi hai...subah aa kar milta hoon pradyuman se

And dr salunkhe left the hospital

THE END

WELL GUYS HOW IS IT...I HOP YOU ALL LIKE ..SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


End file.
